Cool Walk
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: Anonymous: "isabel and johnny just taking a night time stroll around town and letting walls fall cause there's no expectations of how to act" [Izjo]


**i slipped in maxaac im weak**

 **im sorry that this may not be entirely what you wanted but i have to sleep and upload this and maybe wanted to write more?**

* * *

RJ was too sick to go outside. Ollie had to help his mother with visiting relatives. And Stephen… he was too lazy. This only left Johnny alone in his bedroom that night. The windows were propped open to let in the cool air as he laid in bed. He could have been up to practice some fighting techniques, but he didn't want to work up a sweat during the summer days. Doing nothing began to drive him up the wall. He was completely bored out of his mind.

The breeze swept throughout his empty room. There wasn't anything to do or someone to talk to. And it was too early for his personal bedtime. His hands ran through his thick hair as he remembered his mom telling him to take a walk after dinner. But he assumed that he and his friends could go out to get gallons of ice cream and bags of ice to swing at each other. THose would have been fun times if they weren't busy that night.

Either way, it wasn't like he wanted to purposefully disobey his mom. He just had other preferred plans. If that really is a thing. Giving in, he looked outside to the dark sky. It wouldn't be so bad to take a walk. Taking a huge breath, Johnny yelped as he charged out the window. He landed in the bushes.

"I'm okay." He announced before rustling his way out of the small hedges.

Meanwhile, it was someone's bedtime as well. However, Isabel couldn't sleep with all the summer heat. Her long, thick hair never helped as she tossed and turned to find a cooler side of the bed. Living in a dojo full of sweating people was absolutely horrible in the heated days. Spectrals may have the power to manipulate temperature, but her grandfather said it was better to train under these conditions.

There were some times when she wished Isaac could put her grandfather in a block of ice and make the dojo a winter wonderland. However, she knew that he couldn't do it for many reasons. But having a personal air conditioner sounded like bliss during heatwave days.

Isabel shot up, covered in sweat and clammy clothes on her back. Sighing, she got up to change into a fresh pair of clothes. Because sleep wasn't on her side, she headed out the doors to take a breather. Even if her grandfather nagged her the next morning, going outside was worth it. It would have been nice to ask Ed as well, but he has strange ways of keeping a cool room. Or maybe he could somehow maintain his body temperature.

Stepping out into the night, she only wore a t-shirt and loose cotton shorts. She slipped on a pair of shoes before venturing out into the tall grass. The temperature quickly dropped when it was brushing her legs. It may have been dry sir, but it was still cool and refreshing in her perspective. Out of the field, she grinned and ran out into the night. She swung her legs out allowing the night time winds surround her.

Mayview was always a peaceful place full of various spirits. Even if the spirits could attack her at any given moment, it was liberating run around the night hours while people slept.

Walking towards the bridge, she looked below to see the large spirit inhabiting the lake. It was tempting to jump into the water, but she knew better than to get soaked in a t-shirt. From the distance, she could hear a metallic sound being made. Turning her head, she could see a teenager hunched over and kicking at an empty soda can. His foot swung at the can again and it skidded towards her feet. In reaction, her feet kicked and knocked the can until it reached the air. Then, she caught it.

Looking at the can kicker, she rolled her eyes at him. She said, "Make sure to recycle this too."

"Excuse you, but I was planning to sell it also." Johnny pointed a finger at her. However, she shrugged him off and threw the soda can into a nearby recycling bin.

Both spectrals were familiar with each other at this point. Ever since Johnny became one, it was somewhat chaotic in the activity club. Actually, both redheads were the most hectic. But the bully was probably a lot more hot-headed. Literally. She remembered roasting marshmallows as his hair lit on fire.

"What are you doing out here without your friends?" Isabel asked, walking past him.

"Staying up." He placed his hands on his hips. "It's not even past midnight."

"Don't tell me that you sleep past three in the morning." The dark-haired girl says through her teeth while her left eye twitches.

"Maybe." He scoffed, looking away.

"What the fuck are you even—" She took a breath and exhaled, looking away from him. "You know what? I'm just going to continue walking."

Walking past him, she the night stood still and silent. Except, he turned his heel and jogged to her side.

"Do you want to walk somewhere with me?" The redhead asked.

"Like where?" Isabel lowered her eyebrow, looking at him. "And why?"

Then his mouth zipped up. For some odd reason, they continued walking without getting an answer. And it was like that as they strolled throughout the hills and road curves.

"The night's still young! C'mon we can do anything!" Johnny said.

"What do you mean by _'we'_?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… talk and get ice cream? Dump ice on someone?" He shrugged, giving her a toothy grin.

"I'm sold at ice cream, but who's paying?" Her arms folded as she closed her eyes.

"Let's make a game out of it, then!" He huffed. "Loser has to pay."

"I bet that I'll win." She smirked.

"Two truths and a lie." The redhead said, continuing. "I ate worms in preschool. And I punched a snake. And I watch soap operas with my mom."

"Watching soap operas with your mom? That's definitely a lie." Isabel snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's true. And they were the best things to do with her." He looked away. "The worms were a lie because I ate them in kindergarten."

"Good to know you and your mom have a close relationship." The laughing faded away as she dug her hands into the pockets of her shorts. "I guess that means it's my turn. Well, I have stitches. And I know how to cook. Also, I hate the smell of pumpkins."

"I know that you've eaten pumpkin pie before! So the smell of pumpkins is obviously a lie!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. She nodded slowly at him, and then shook her head. "Yes! That means you have to pay— Wait. You have stitches?"

"Yeah." She said in a passive voice.

"Oh god, that sounds really cool." Johnny said.

"It's not how you see _'cool.'_ Just something that happened in the past." She groaned and picked up her pace.

Without a doubt, the redhead knew that he went out of bounds. Taking a deep breath, he sighed out. He said, "I just thought that getting stitches meant you were up against something strong and it proves that you kicked ass. In a way. I punched a mirror and injured myself, but I never had stitches."

"It was just unexpected, that's all. What happened in the past, happened." Her shoulders loosened as she looked at him again. "There's no reason to keep it a big secret anyway."

"You still good for ice cream?" He asked.

"I'm always up for ice cream." She gave him a grin. Soon enough, they were racing each other to the corner store. Greeted by the air conditioners, they were panting and out of breath. Signalling him a hush gesture, she took him into one of the aisles and they silently made a plan. Shouting in the store, Isabel waited for Max to get to the cash register as Johnny hid.

Tripping from the stairs, the brunette gave her annoyed look. While she casually smiled with hands behind her back. Suddenly, Johnny came from his hiding place and throw a bottle at the capless teenager. Then it was Isabel's turn as she threw a condom at her friend.

Narrowing his eyes at both of them, he uttered, "Real. Fucking. Mature."

"Say that to the hickey on your neck!" Johnny cackled, pointing at the taller teenager.

"I know that Isaac's in your room!" She called out as the brunette was trying to hide his blushing face.

"What do you guys want?" Max covered his neck.

"Ice cream." She gave an innocent smile. Soon enough, both Isabel and Johnny were walking out with various ice cream cones and popsicles.

"I still can't believe they're a thing." The redhead was biting into the ice cream. "Like, how did you know they were— that was priceless!"

"Oh, I just know." Isabel smirked, looking at him again.

"Can't believe you got so much ice cream too."

"Actually, I didn't have to pay for ice cream in the first place." Johnny raised an eyebrow at her words. "So I _never_ lost the game."

"Wow."


End file.
